Shaving
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Chris shaves his beard because of Topher, because of this Courtney won't go out to dinner with him. Courtney decides that she is going to pay a little visit to Topher for making Chris change his looks.


**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Courtney was at the playa, looking at her phone to see that it was after 5:00pm and Chris was supposed to be here to take her out to dinner and now that he was late Courtney was hoping he didn't forget and she didn't get ready to go out for nothing! Since he's been on Pahkitew Island he's been busy filming a lot lately and Courtney hadn't seen him in 3 days and finally told him she wanted to see him and that he was going to take her out. After an hour of them arguing about it Chris finally agreed. Finally after getting sick of waiting for him to get there Courtney decided to leave him some very threatening voicemails.

"Where the hell have you been?" Courtney yelled at him the second he walked in the door. "Do you know how to check your phone? I've called you like five times!"

"Yeah, I know." Chris told her. "I was ignoring you because I had to finish something on Pahkitew Island and my hosting the show comes before everything else."

"That's obvious." Courtney crossed her arms. "What did you do to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked her. "Let me change clothes and then I'll be ready."

"Your face." Courtney pointed out to him. "You got rid of your stubble? Since when?"

"Oh yeah, I shaved it off because Topher said it made me look older in person." Chris laughed it off. "I forgot I even did it. I shaved it off yesterday and now I think I look younger."

"I think you look like shit." Courtney told him. "I'm not going anywhere with you looking like that."

"I think it makes me look younger." Chris told her. "Chef, what do you think?"

"Do you want my opinion as a friend or as your assistant?" Chef asked him and laughed. "As your assistant I would tell you that it shaves years off of you and as your friend I would tell you it looks like crap and you were stupid for doing it."

"I'm not going anywhere with you while you look like that." Courtney told him. "Why would you listen to a contestant anyway?"

"Because he wants to be like me?" Chris awkwardly laughed. "How can I say no to that?"

"You'll be saying no when that creep tries to steal your job." Courtney told him. "Anyway, I always liked older guys and I think the stubble makes you look extremely attractive."

"Yeah, but you're not Topher and he says that I look better without it." Chris reminded Courtney.

"Is Topher going to have sex with you?" Courtney asked him with a smirk. "I'm not having sex with you until you let it grow back. What do you think of that?"

"I don't know what I think about that." Chris thought for a second. "I mean when Topher found out that we were going to dinner he said you were a bitch and if you didn't want to go out then he would just go to dinner with me and he would buy it. You never offered to buy me food."

"I shouldn't have to buy you food." Courtney reminded him. "I'm a 17 year old High School student and you're a 42 year old host of a reality show who lives in a mansion."

"She has a point." Chef agreed. "If ya'll are done bitching about this, I'll be in the kitchen making me some sandwiches."

"Are you ready?" Chris asked Courtney. "Let's just talk about this while we eat."

"I told you that I'm not going out with you when you look like shit." Courtney told him. "How long does it take for you to usually grow it back?"

"I dunno." Chris shrugged. "I had the stubble and looked amazing with it since I was 19 years old. It always worked for me."

"It still does." Courtney told him. "Seriously. Maybe we can go out next weekend when you look slightly more attractive. I mean if that loser Topher told you that your hair looked greasy with all that hair gel would you stop putting it in?"

"Do you think my hair looks greasy with all the hair gel?" Chris asked her. "Seriously if it does then I want to know! I filmed so many seasons of Total Drama with this hair style! Are you telling me it looked bad the whole time?"

"That's not the point." Courtney told him. "I found the fact you're an asshole to everyone attractive. As long as you're not an asshole to me it's seriously attractive. Now you should go be an asshole to that Topher guy and get rid of him because he certainly isn't doing you any favors."

"I'm really hungry Courtney..." Chris complained. "How about we go to my room and you can go get Chef to make us food in the kitchen?"

"No." Courtney looked at her fingernails. "I'm going back to my room. Call me when you won't look hideous in public and then we'll talk."

"You're going to be bored all night." Chris told her. "You have all this free time now! I hope you like being stuck here with Zoey and Gwen."

"Whatever." Courtney stormed off to the end of the hallway and pressed the button to open the elevator. "Goodnight, Chris!"

Chris sighed and went in his room and slammed the door shut, that resulted in waking Harold up and then he went and complained to Chris who didn't give a shit about Harold.

* * *

Meanwhile Courtney hadn't went back to her room and instead grabbed a set of keys from Chef and took one of the motorboats to Pahkitew Island and parked it at the docks there. Courtney walked around the place and ended up getting lost so she yelled at one of the camera guys who showed her how to get there. When she finally got there she banged on the cabin door and was greeted by a tall blonde guy.

"Hi, I'm Courtney..." Courtney introduced herself. "Are you Topher?"

"I'm Rodney." Rodney introduced himself. "You're very pretty. Would you like to go and take a walk with me?"

"No, I wouldn't." Courtney told him. "Just tell Topher to get out here."

"I'll get him." Rodney told her. "Just wait right here and I'll get Topher and I'll pick you some flowers!"

"Topher is just fine." Courtney awkwardly laughed. "I'll be waiting for him."

Rodney shut the door and Courtney stood there waiting, tapping her foot on the porch of the cabin. A few minutes later another guy came outside and he was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Chris. Courtney sighed and looked at him up and down.

"You must be Topher." Courtney crossed her arms.

"I am." Topher confirmed. "I guess this means that you're Courtney?"

"I am." Courtney smirked. "You and I need to have a little talk. You're dressed like Chris and apparently your crazy. Why are you telling him to shave his stubble off? I happen to like him the way he is."

"You don't own him." Topher told her. "Chris is an adult and can do whatever he wants."

"He's doing me because that's what he wants." Courtney told him. "It's been that way since season two!"

"Things change?" Topher laughed. "I don't know what exactly you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say anything." Courtney told him. "I want you to get over Chris and stop making him look like an idiot! He's dumb enough the way it is but you made him look bad."

"Looks aren't everything." Topher smirked at her.

"I'm really glad you think so." Courtney took a step closer to him. "I brought you a little present, courtesy of Chris."

Before Topher could say anything, Courtney took another step closer to him and reached into her pocket and out an electric razor and took it to Topher's head and cut as close as she could to his scalp, right down the middle as Topher watched his hair fall to the ground. Once Courtney was done with it she handed it to Topher.

"You can shave whatever else you want off your head, either way I'm sure it'll take you a long time to grow it back." Courtney laughed. "That was a gift from Chris and me, well mostly me but you get the point, don't you? Don't make me come back over here!"

Courtney laughed the whole boat ride back to the playa, completely satisfied with cutting his hair off right down the middle. Justice was served in Courtney's mind and Chrisney was still going strong and Courtney was going to do whatever it took to keep it that way.

* * *

**Chrisney wins and ChrisTopher loses because Chris shaves off his stubble in episode five because Topher told him it made him look bad or old and for that, Topher has earned a special place in Total Drama hell. Courtney would never do shit like that to Chris. I'm writing this to beat all the losers who are going to support ChrisTopher, just remember that Courtney had Chris first! **


End file.
